<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione’s First (Five) Acts of Accidental Magic by mishaleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524090">Hermione’s First (Five) Acts of Accidental Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaleh/pseuds/mishaleh'>mishaleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidfic, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaleh/pseuds/mishaleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans Hermione kidfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione’s First (Five) Acts of Accidental Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger’s first accidental magic happened when she was six months old. She was napping in her playpen and the monitor lay unattended on her mother’s Viola’s desk for the duration of a quick bathroom trip. This was long enough for Hermione to perform her magic unnoticed. A cool breeze entered through the window and headed towards the crib – too cool for little Hermione’s comfort. Hermione fussed, and then she accidentally performed a warming charm on herself. The monitor blinked, and then the image returned, a happy sleeping baby.</p><p>Hermione’s second incident of accidental magic also went unnoticed. She was a little over a year old when it happened, and Viola was reading to her, but she was frustrated at how slowly Viola read. Hermione clenched one of her tiny fists, and suddenly Viola felt a light tug in her mind urging her to read a little more quickly. Hermione seemed a little impatient, her mind supplied. After Viola started to tell the story more quickly, Hermione unclenched her fist and smiled. It was nice to hear the book like she wanted to.</p><p>When she was eighteen months old, Hermione was at the doctor’s office with her father Ewan getting some vaccinations. She was scared of the needle, and after crying out her first time, she began to cry loudly as the doctor prepared her next one. As she saw the doctor readying her arm, Hermione fussed again and gritted her tiny teeth, and then suddenly, her arm was numb. She didn’t mention it to her dad or the doctor, because she was glad, and so nobody knew or remembered this third act of magic either after she had forgotten it by growing older.</p><p>When Hermione Granger was two years old, she was learning to read with her parents and it frustrated her that she didn’t understand some of the words she was sounding out, couldn’t read them out loud. During one particularly frustrating attempt at reading Belling The Cat, Hermione was struggling with the word enemy. “E-n-,” she started. “E-no.” It still wasn’t right. Hermione clenched her fist, and she heard her father’s voice in her mind saying “enemy,” even though Ewan was sitting quietly next to her, letting her work out the words for herself. “E-ne-my,” she read, and her fist turned to an open palm tracing the word on the book. Her dad smiled. “Well done.”</p><p>When Hermione was was four years old, she performed her fifth and greatest feat of accidental, one that she remembered, but no one else did. Up until this point, Hermione’s doctor, parents, classmates, teachers, and legal documents all said she was a boy. Hermione was reading a story (on her own!) about a princess, and thought not for the first time about how she wanted to be a girl, and not a boy. She wasn’t sure about being a princess, but she knew she wanted long hair and a swishy tutu, that she wanted to wear little strappy girl sandals and a pearl barrette like Isabelle at preschool. She clenched her fist again, she wished with all her might, and suddenly, her hope was granted. Hermione felt small shifts in her body and hair, and her clothes changed into the tutu she wanted, but the sweetest thing happened for her when her parents shouted her name – Hermione, as she’d hoped. Her doctor, her parents, her classmates, her teachers, and her legal documents forgot that she could have ever been a boy – everyone remembered her as Hermione, and Hermione only.</p><p>When Minerva McGonagall came to her home in Crawley to introduce Hermione’s family to magic when she was eleven years old, and asked if Hermione had ever experienced something strange or impossible, Ewan remembered her reaching out her hand towards a high shelf when she was five years old, and to his amazement, a book flying off the shelf at high speed into her waiting arms. Viola remembered when Hermione had been six years old and the mound of whipped cream on her cocoa had mysteriously doubled. But Hermione remembered when she had been four years old and she smiled, because remaking herself by magic seemed like it truly embodied what it meant to be a witch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>